warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Fallout4/War Never Changes
Type: Main Mission Mission Giver: None Video Guide Watch the Opening Cinematic. Afterwards, design your character. Once completed, head to the bedroom and look at the Flag, Camera, Watch and the clothes in the closet (Nate will say something about himself here./Nora will say something lovely about Nate here.). Head to Shaun's bedroom and look at the Baseball Glove, Baseball, Wooden Letter Blocks, Toy Car and the "You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L." Book underneath the changing station. Head to the utility closet and look at the Tumble Dryer, Washing Machine, Mr. Handy Box and a Mr. Handy Fuel Canister. Head to the hallway and look at the food in the Cabinet before heading to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, drink your Coffee, look at the Comic (Grognak The Barbarian Issue 1: Jungle Of The Bat Babies), look at the Dog Bowl behind the dining table, look at the Milk Bottle on the table or in the Fridge, look at the Nuka-Cola Bottle in the Fridge, cooking utensils, cigarettes, wine bottle, Law Degree (Nate says something lovely about Nora here./Nora will say something about herself.), Holotapes on top of the Holotape Player near the Sofa and TV. You can talk to your partner here and to Codsworth before answering the front door to a Vault-Tec Salesman (Vault-Tec Rep). Answer some questions and provide your name. Rejoin with your partner on the Sofa. Not to soon after, you'll hear Shaun crying from his bedroom. Head there and play with Shaun then play with the overhead feature of the cot (The sound is from the opening mission of Fallout 3.). Respond to Nate/Nora when the opportunity arises. Codsworth is worried and asks you to come to him quickly. Look at the TV and you'll hear an important message from the TV News Reporter. The front door will open automatically. Run out of the house and turn right, follow the direction towards the military personnel who shout the direction you must take to get to the Vault entrance. A Vertibird will fly overhead. Keep going until you reach the Checkpoint. Talk to the officer and soon after, quickly talk to the Vault-Tec Rep as he runs away. Head back up the hill and to the entrance elevator. A huge bang will echo and a blinding flash before you're sent down to the Vault itself. Follow everyone up the stairs and across the catwalk. "Vault 111. Welcome Home." reads on the above architecture. Keep moving until you reach the Vault Staff greeting you with your new Vault Suit (Vault 111 Jumpsuit - New). Follow Nate/Nora through the rest of the Vault to the back where the "Pods" are being held. These are Cryogenic Chambers for freezing Human Specimens until either the expiration date for the Vault Dwellers duration has expired or if the All Clear Signal has been sounded. You can talk to Shaun, Your Partner, Vault Staff and other Vault Dwellers here before getting into your Chamber. You.'ll be frozen. Much time has passed. Your Chamber malfunctioned. You can bang on the Chamber Window here. A Man and a Scientist in a Custom Radiation Hazmat Suit walk up to Your Partner's Chamber and the Man asks the Scientist to open Your Partner's Chamber. Your Partner declines giving up Shaun. A punching echo from the Man's Gun kills Your Partner instantly. Shaun is taken away from you and Your Partner. You become refrozen. Category:Guides:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Guide Category:Fallout 4 Main Guide